Narnians, together we rise!
by Lfxx
Summary: Set after Prince Caspian. Peter and Susan stay in Narnia with Lucy and Edmund. The war has been won by the Narnians. This is a story about new threats coming to Narnia... Chapter 5 is up now ive fixed some bug issues so now its all good!PeterXEdmund bromance. SusanXCaspian romance. Hurt/comfort.
1. Chapter 1

3 strong fast horses galloped over the green dew covered grass as the sun rises over the huge castle ,Cair Paravel. They gallop in formation of a triangle, the men riding these horses are easily recognised, one as high king peter. He grins as he urges his pure white horse faster with his hips, golden hair getting in his eyes so he runs his hand though it and looks back at his younger brother, King Edmund. Edmund's dark locks matches the dark colour of his black male steed, a smiles lights up his face as he pushes his horse faster to match his older brothers pace, he becomes aware of another horse to his right and his smile widens as he glances across at Caspian. Caspian's chestnut horse keeps up easily with Edmunds as he looks out over at the horizon. Both horses match peter's pace and they ride alongside him, the sun rises and casts a golden glow on a Hill not to far away.

Peter's POV.

I have never felt so at ease, no more war. We won. Just that thought brings a small smile to my face as I hold tightly to the reigns of my horse, Light. I cast my eyes up to the nearing training grounds and grin, I turn to look at Caspian who has grown to be a trusted friend of mine especially since his love for Susan. He smirks back and only I and my brother know what that means. A race.

"To the training grounds?" Edmund asks smirking back.

"Your on." Caspian replies a determined look crossing his face.

"Go." I snarl and Light speeds forward without me even asking ,he can feel my body language and knows what's going on. Caspian's horse urges forward as does Edmunds and I look at what lies ahead. I easily steer Light left cutting of Edmund and speed him onwards towards a short cut in the woods, I hear Caspian's horse, Omega following close behind. The trees get narrower and my golden locks blow in my face, I see a fallen tree nearing and clear the jump easily. Landing back on the path I see the training grounds nearing I smile a little to soon as Caspian cuts of the path and goes down a different one which may make him get there quicker than me.

"On no you don't." I growl and speed Light onwards faster .I see my chance. A huge jump, it's a fallen tree and on the other side water, I have never cleared this jump before. Let alone even attempt, but going around could cost me the race, I grit my teeth and speed Light onwards once more. I feel him speed up significantly and his hooves leave the root tangled ground. Then we are air borne, I hear the splash of hooves hitting the water on the other side and I let out a soft groan of pain as the ruff landing jostles my still secretly injured shoulder, but I grin we did it. I pull back on the leather reigns and Light skids to a stop right in the middle of the training grounds by a tall tree. Seconds later Caspian guides his horse to a stop as I pat Light on the neck and my grin widens. Edmund then comes over the hillside after Caspian a scowl on his face. This causes Caspian who has now walked his horse over to stand next to mine and myself to burst out laughing. My brother has grass staines on his silk trousers and a small graze on his left cheek suggesting that he came off his horse when I cut him off. He walks over his black horse over and he scowls some more.

"Oh shut up." Edmund replies to our laughter, but yet I can't seem to stop as I dismount my steed and pat his white fur once again. This earns me another scowl from Edmund and I raise my hands in mock surrender.

"Ok ok sorry." I reply and compose myself as I re-adjust my sheath which contains my gleaming sword, Rhindon. I glanced over at Edmund who was strapping on his sword and smiled slightly. I turned back to Light and took of his heavy saddle and leaned it up against the big tall oak tree, that casts a strong shadow which provided some cool shade for our horses to rest in as the sun rose higher into the sky.

"So how should this work? Like a tournament kinda thing?" I mused and lent against the tree as I looked over to Caspian who casted and evil looking smirk over to Edmund who returned it equally.

"Actually peter, we where thinking that with you being one of the best fighters Narnia has." Caspian started seriousness in his voice.

"That It should be Edmund and Me vs you." Caspian finished and folded his arms.

"That way it's fair." Ed joined in and stood next to Caspian facing me.

"2 vs 1?" I replied as I pushed away from the bark and walked into the golden light away from the horses. I turned and drew my sword it glinted in the sun and a small smirk played on my face.

"Bring it then." I snarled and got in a fighting stance, they both drew their swords and started circling me like sharks waiting to strike. I saw out of the corner of my eye caspian's charge with his sword, I turned with lighting speed and parried his lunge . I quickly turned just in time to parry Edmund's long blade, Caspian kicked my side hard and this caused me to grimace, I lunged out and hit his sword hard out of his hands, then ducked as Edmund's sword flew over my head and in the process I swept Caspian's feet sending him the ground. I bounced back up just in time to dodge Edmund's wild punch and land one of my own in his ribs then his stomach winding him which sent him back a few feet. I hear Caspian's sword be drawn once more and he brought it down on me but all it met was my steel blade, he quickly tried at another angle which I successfully blocked. He lunged once more but before I could block it I felt Edmund grab my sword holding arm and twist it painfully behind my back, my still not healed shoulder screamed in pain causing me to hiss . I growled and stomped on his foot causing him to cry out, I landed a solid kick to his chest putting him back on the ground, before I could turn Caspian punched me hard in my bad side of my ribs once more. I couldn't hold back a groan, which did cause Caspian to hesitate slightly, I took this as an advantage and kick him hard in his left knee forcing him to kneel. I grabbed Rhigidon and his sword and held it to his neck to which he didn't move. I turned to Ed who had gotten to his feet but made no attempt to attack, but he did lock eyes with Caspian, I realised their next move to late. Caspian swept my feet out from underneath me and I landed hard on my injured shoulder and ribs cage so hard I saw stars and I couldn't help but grimace in pain. I blinked the stars away and felt the cold steel against my neck. I could see their faces triumphant, Caspian's blade was removed from my neck which was beaded with sweat from the blazing sun. Caspian and Edmund where breathless and smiles plastered their faces.

"Not bad." Caspian grinned and fist bumped Edmund.

"Yeah That was hard, good though." Ed said as Caspian walked away to a nearby stream for water. A burning pain still raged in my ribs and shoulder making me feel dizzy still, I barely registered Ed's outstretched hand. I took it my shoulder screaming in protest as he pulled me to my feet I groaned again this earned me a concerned look from my brother.

"You ok Pete?" Edmund asked all the triumph from earlier completely gone. I managed a small nod feeling exhausted. It had only been about a week since I fought Miraz..maybe it was too soon to be training.

"Your not ok..come on let's get out of the sun." Ed said and snaked his arm around my waist which allowed me to lean my weight into him, I felt the cool shade as soon as it hit my skin and sighed in relief. I heavily sat down and hissed in pain as the tree jostled my shoulder, I closed my eyes letting my eyelids that felt like weights pulling them down shut. I heard Edmund call for Caspian soon after his feet splashing out of the water and walking over. I pulled open my eyes to see Caspian and Edmund's concerned faces,

"What happened?" Caspian asked alarmed and knelt down on my left side.

"I don't know exactly, must be Miraz .." Ed trailed of and I felt his tense body on one side of me.

"I knew something was wrong." I heard Caspian mutter to himself. Ed seemed to ignore this.

"Peter? Brother can you hear me? where is the pain?" He spilled questions nervously.

"My shoulder and ribs..Miraz.." I coughed out then lent slight into ed. Caspian and Ed exchanged concerned and alarmed looks. I felt Caspian leave my side and I hear his feet back in the stream, I bit my lip in pain as Ed gently probed my ribs.

"Sorry." He mumbled and I felt Caspian come back and put a cold hand on the back of my neck, he gently tapped the side of my burning cheek, I opened my eyes and focused on what he was holding, a small goblet of pure water. I took it from his hand and nodded my thanks as I drank eagerly from it. After I emptied the entire thing I could feel some of the energy being regained though out my body.

"Caspian you're a faster rider, get help." At those small words, I tensed up.

"No." I gritted my teeth in pain. This caused both Ed and Caspian to looks puzzled and confused.

"Peter come on. You need medical attention." Caspian pointed out but I quickly cut him off

"If word gets out that I am still injured from Miraz the whole kingdom will think I am weak." I mange to choke out but each time I speak it's like a new realm of pain.

"Stop it. The whole kingdom is in great dept to you for fighting Miraz and winning, especially me." Caspian replied not meeting my eyes.

"I am the high king it's my duty, nobody is in dept to me." I say quietly feeling weaker by every passing second I can see Edmund can tell as I unknowingly lean into him more.

"I am." And with that Caspian got to his feet and mounted his steed. I watched as he disappeared over the hillside and gone out of site.

Edmund sighs and shifts his position so that I am leaning heavily into his chest, I let him take my weight and moan slightly as the movement jostles my smashed up ribs.

"Why didn't u say anything before?" Edmund asks as he soothing rubs small circles on my ribs, I sigh in pleasure as he relives some of the pain.

"Didn't want to worry you." I mumble softly resting my eyes closed. I feel him tense and quickly afterwards he speaks with a huff.

"You need to stop protecting me. You need to let me protect you for once." He replies annoyed and moves slightly which causes a massive ripple of pain to tear though my ribs and end at my shoulder, I can't help but cry out in pain. His body tenses more and he starts gushing apologies.

"Crap sorry, are you ok? Peter?" He asks urgently ,meanwhile his voice feels like it's a million miles away, my vision swims before my eyes and I take a deep breath which cause another eruption of pain. I feel my self slipping into unconsciousness and the last thing I hear before I back out is Edmund's panicked voice.


	2. Chapter 2:

Edmund's POV

"Peter?!" The only response I got was his dazed blue eyes closing.

"No. No! Peter! God no! Wake up." I panicked hyperventilating slightly, I tapped his face trying to get him to open his eyes again but I got no response. I pulled his tense muscled torso into my lap and pushed the golden hair back off his hot sweaty face.

"Peter, peter please wake up." I mumbled over and over uncontrollably, his body was heavy and slack which I know wasn't a good sign.

" God where is Caspian?!" My brain screamed as I watched Peter's face contort in more pain and his breathing turn ragged. My brothers body was heavy in my arms and I could feel every still tense muscle constricting with pain, it broke my heart to see him in this much pain and knowing I contributed to this. I was so stupid not to make sure he was okay after the war ended. My thoughts where gladly interrupted by the sound of several sets of galloping horse hooves, I kept my eyes focused on Peters limp from as they drew nearer. Caspian dove into the ground next to me, I looked up at him barely away of how a few tears spilled over my cheeks. I looked around at the other who had arrived and I saw Glenstorm carrying a very worried Susan.

"Peter.." she breathed out and jumped down of Glenstorm's back and knelt down beside Caspian.

"Where are the healers!?" I asked looking wildly into Caspian and Susan's eyes. They both looked away, Susan grabbed peters limp hand and felt for a pulse as I held him against my chest.

"We couldn't get into Cair Paravel..there has been a malfunction and we can't get the gates open..they are still going under maintenance from the war..Glenstorm and Susan where trapped outside when I got there." Caspian sighed but sounded annoyed and grabbed a bag of Omegas back and handed it to Susan. She took it gratefully casting Caspian a grateful smile and if you squinted you could see lust.

"They are working on it ,don't worry." Glenstorm tried to offer some reassurance but frankly I couldn't even think about that, I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by a small pained moan. I snapped my attention back to Peter as he stirred in my arms, he face instantly grimaced in pain and I threw a concerned look to Caspian which he returned with one of his own. Susan buried around in her bag for only Aslan knows what while I watched peter carefully.

"Pete..peter wake up.." I said softly trying to keep the worry and fear from entering my voice. No response.

"Peter come on, wake up!" I called urgently worry evident in my tone. He moaned slightly and opened his eyes weakly, his piercing blue eyes seemed to have a cloud of fog over them as he looked back up at me.

"Ed?.." he practically whispered and I felt his body shift as he went to sit up.

"Don't even think about it, Peter." Susan scolded from his other side, he just moaned in response and buried his head into my chest realising it was a bad idea. I grabbed his hand and held it tight, worry coarseing though my body. He glanced up to our hands and squeezed gently, I smiled back knowing this was a good sign. He took a deep breath in but soon gasped in pain and gripped my sweat drenched hand harder.

"Hey, take it easy ." I cautioned and slowly sat him more up right, still leaning into me but so that he wasn't completely laying down.

"Get Lucy, He is going to need the cordial…" I heard Caspian say concerned to Susan as they both stood up She nodded and then brushed the hair out of her eyes and smiled flirtatiously .It made me growl protectively and with annoyance.

"Cut it out will you." I growled and gave them both a hard glare.

"Cut what out?" Susan frustration entering her voice. I turned my hard glare to Caspian.

"My brother is possibly dieing and all you to can do is flirt." I snarled.

"Our brother!" Susan was quick to respond I opened my mouth to respond when Caspian Cut in.

"Stop it! Both of you, this isn't going to help Peter is it? He needs the cordial.." And with a quickly glance back at Peter who seemed to have slipped into unconsciousness again he added: "now."Susan sighed and nodded.

" I'll get Lucy.." but as she turned to mount a horse I wasn't sure which.

"Don't you dare." Growled a dry voice, unmistakably Peter's.

"Don't be stupid Peter your need it." Susan replied sounded slightly frustrated, Peter always refused the cordial.

"I said No." Peter spoke up once again, this time with the authority he normally carried of a king.

"Fine." She huffed but still mounted my steed. "Just don't die….I'll be back soon…" she trailed off and seemed to brush a tear of her face before swiftly urging my horse forward and then gently rode away. I turned back to Peter and I could see the pain in his face as our still locked hands gripped tighter.

"Caspian go with her." Peter rasped out. Caspian was quick to protest but Peter's glare sent him in a fast gallop after Susan. He lent his head forward onto my shoulder, I felt his burning heat just from his forehead. This sparked more concern inside my chest than before and I looked urgently up at Glenstorm.

"We need to get him back to Cair Paravel now." Glenstorm instantly knelt down beside us.

"How should we move him?" Glenstorm asked urgently as he saw up close his High Kings condition. I bit my lip thinking on how to act without harming my brother more. I looked at him resting on my shoulder I was positive he had passed out once more which was probably for the best. I looked up at his incredible horse, Light which gave me an idea.

"Glenstorm, I shall ride on Light's back and have Peters torso in my arms, then we put the rest of his body on your back and walk very close together, it could work without harming him more." I suggested.

"Of course your majesty anything." Glenstorm nodded very carefully took Peter into his own arms and stood up. Peter stirred and mumbled something illegible but then settled slightly. I stood up and dusted my self off, I walked slowly over to Light careful not to startle him, he slammed his hoof on the ground creating a small cloud of dust. Peter has been the only person ever to ride light and they have such a strong bond, Light never lets anyone else near him..I walked closer but surprisingly Light nodded and bowed his neck.

"He can tell Peter is hurt." Glenstorm translated being half horse he knew a thing or to about a horses body language. I slung myself onto Lights sturdy back and muttered to myself " let's hope not for to much longer."

…A few Hours later….

I paced back and forward outside of Peters chambers, I ran my hand though my hair as I awaited news of his condition. I wasn't let inside when I brought him in about an hour ago, but the thing that set me on edge was his yells of pain. Peter never admitted to pain, never, so I knew how much pain he must be in and it was driving me crazy. I heard footsteps walking down towards where I paced in front of his huge doors, I glanced up and it was Susan and another person, Caspian. He had his arm around her slim waist; from afar they would look like a happy couple the main difference is that nether looked happy, they both looked troubled and concerned as there gazed turned to me.

"Any news?" Caspian asked hopeful, I looked him dead in the eye and shook my head. He looked down at the ground and I noticed guilt cross his face. Susan picked up on it and placed a hand on his chest and rubbed it gently.

"This wasn't your fault Caspian." She soothed ,her voice like silk.

"I knew something was off but yet I didn't stop and after the war I was so preoccupied I didn't even notice he wasn't alright!" Caspian worried raising his voice slightly and moved away from Susan and lent on the wall.

"None of us did!" Susan replied and moved closer to him. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Peter's heavy door being opened. I turned around and saw Glenstorm come out along with other fawns. I didn't even wait to be told I could enter my feet already carried me though.

Inside the room it was dimly lit despite being midday, I rushed up to the massive four poster bed draped in red and golden fabric that I could see my brother lay in. As I got closer I could see his chest was bare exposing his strong six pack but also exposing a mass of bandages that covered the side where his rib cage was, I could see bruises peaking out the top. His right shoulder had been bandaged tightly as well right down to just above is elbow, I felt like the air had been kicked out of me as I grabbed his hand and took it in my own. He was asleep, he looked weaker than normal which just made the guilt press down harder on my shoulders. I squeezed his hand gently just enough to let him know I was there, I turned and grabbed a chair I pulled it up next to my brothers bedside and focused on his breathing. I heard Glenstorm walk back in by the sound of his hooves and I looked up meet his gaze, without my even having to ask he answered.

"His majesty will be alright, he suffered from a dislocated shoulder that then didn't set properly and serious rib injury break 4 and fracturing 3, He will need to rest. A lot.." Glenstorm explained and I couldn't help but let a tear roll down my face, knowing I was partly responsible.

"Thank you." I gasped out With that he nodded and left. I hardly noticed Susan and Caspian take the other side of the bed and sit down, Caspian hung his head and tried to offer some comfort to Susan who had tears streaming down her face.

"Pete, wake up please." I whispered and squeezed his hand but I got no response. I looked up to Susan and she had curled herself in Caspian's arms, but he met my eyes I nodded to the door and he understood. He slowly got up still holding Susan and lead her out shutting the door behind him leaving Peter and I alone. I sighed and looked down at the ground. I heard a small groan followed by a harsh cough, I snapped my vision up to look at Peter.

"Pete?" I asked softly and he rolled his head on his mountain of pillows to face me, his blue eyes opened slowly and it's took him a second to focus.

"Ed?" He asked his voice dry, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, I'm here." I replied and gripped his hand and he squeezed it gently back.

", how long was I out?" He asked and slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"About 4 hours." I replied and turned around to grab him some water, I poured some out of a jug into a goblet.

"What did I miss?" He asked wearily as I handed him the cold water.

"Nothing massively important." I replied as he drank some of the water, I took the half empty goblet and placed it back on the nightstand. There was a long pause as he lay his head back for a second, I sighed and spoke up.

"Peter, I'm so sorry…" I said worry in my voice not being able to even look at him.

"Hey Ed, look at me." He replied, I raised my gaze to look him in the eye.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, I'm fine." He continued and smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks.." I said quietly.

" I gotta get up." Peter mumbled and grimaced slightly.

"Ha, you've got to be kidding, your not leaving that bed." I replied laughing slightly at his absurdity.

"Ed, come on. There is work to be done." Peter whined slightly.

"Fine. But you aren't leaving this room, I will bring any work to you here." I replied giving up knowing I was going to be fighting a losing battle. The man never stoped working.

"Thank you, can you grab me a shirt?" He asked and I nodded. By the time I turned around he was on his feet, he didn't look great as in he had paled slightly. I saw him sway on his feet and I dropped the shirt immediately and ran to his side, I luckily got there in time before he had begun to fall. I grabbed his left arm and steadied him.

"You alright?" I asked quickly as I felt him lean into my side more.

"M'fine..M'fine." He slurred but I could tell he wasn't.

"I'm putting you to bed. Now." I half heartedly snarled, but I really was concerned. I gently began to back up towards the bed, every second Peter grew heavier in my arms.

BANG! Peter and I both snapped our attention to the door which slammed open.


	3. Chapter 3

Men poured in dressed in telemarine amour holding crossbows and long swords, there where at least 10 I didn't stop to count. I luckily still had my sword in my sheath that hung loosely over my hip. I pushed Peter behind me knowing that the only reason they are here is for his life. I hold my sword out in front of me but that won't stop them, the glint of my blade shins brightly in the dark room as they ready there weapons to fire. I notice out of the corner of my eye Peter's shield and I quickly grabbed it and blocked a barricade of arrows from us both. Telemarines are then instantly on me left and right I am out numbered by a lot , I swing my sword blocking their fast lunges and I dive over a desk trying to lead them away from Peter. I jump back up to my feet but before I am even aware a hilt of a sword smacks hard into my temple sending me to the ground. I see stars swimming around my now clouded vision. My mind screams "Peter! Get to Peter!" I blink the stars away and stumble to my feet but before I can get far I feel two men ruffly grab my arms and I struggle wildly but they grip harder, their armour cutting into my skin causing me to wince slightly. I desperately search for peter in the massive brawl in the middle of the room, I watch as slowly telemarine after telemarine drop to the floor unconscious until it's only peter and another solider. I now see why Peter's fighting skills are called legendary now, but then again he was always well, Magnificent.

"Kill him!" One of the men who ruffly restrains me growls at the one facing of against Peter. Nether of them have any weapons, but in seconds the telemarine solider is throwing wild punches which Peter easily blocks and throws in his own with so much power the solider stumbles back. The telemarine lunges forward with a small dagger which catches Peter in the right side causing him to grimace slightly, but this didn't stop him from ruffly grabbing the dagger of the telemarine and stabbing it showing no remorse into his forehead killing him instantly. As the body drops Peter turns to me with the last two and snarls I can see his pain which is very well concealed in his deep blue eyes

"Release him. Now" he growls his chest heaving up and down, I see his eyes spy Rhindon leaning on the end of his bed. The man on my left let's me go and I hear him draw a sword out of sheath.

"Peter look out!" I yell but instantly get a smack in the temple once more with something sharp and I feel blood trickling down my forehead and my vision blur again. I blearily watched as Peter grabbed his sword and battled the telemarine, I saw my opportunity to help when my vision cleared. I kicked my capturer hard in the knee hard enough that I hear a sickening crack which cause him to yell in pain. I quickly picked up my sword and stabbed it deep in his chest, he coughed up blood and in his last dieing moment he spat out the words: "long live Caspian X..." I turned my attention back to Peter when I heard the horrible squelch of a sword sinking into flesh that sends shivers going down my spine; for a minute I though it was Peter's downfall but thankfully it was the other way around as my brother retrieved Rhindon from the telemarine's chest.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked me concern in his voice and I smirked slightly and wiped the blood from my forehead.

"I'm fine. Are you?" I replied leaning on the door frame.

"Don't worry about that. Right now we need to get to the court and inform them of what has happened here." Peter snarled, the majority of the bandages had been ripped off his chest and six pack and I could see large purple and black bruises covering his side and his shoulder, blood was dripping slowly from the new stab wound in his the same side but it didn't seem to bother him much, I knew better.

"Peter we need to get you checked out." I said and nodded towards his side as He adjusted his sheath on his waist.

"Says you." He replied then bent down and pulled on a shirt only wincing a few times, he pulled on a jacket and his sword sheath as I cleaned of my blade on my trouser leg. I heard the familiar sound of his sword re-entering the sheath and looked up.

"How did you do that?" I asked looking around at the dead bodies that he so easily slaughtered. I looked up as he frowned.

"What putting on a shirt?" He asked and smiled. I rolled by eyes.

"No obviously not, killing." I replied seriously.

"To be honest I'm never really sure how, it's just like instinct." He replied and walked to where I leaned on the door frame.

" to what, kill?" I asked as we began to walk toward court.

"No, to protect." He replied and looked at me smiling.

"Classic." I as we walked closer to court I saw his split bleeding fist still clenching and unclenching something he only did when he was mad. I sighed and grabbed his wrist pulling him to a stop.

"What?" He asked annoyed slightly.

"There is something you should know." I said looking down slightly and I felt him tense.

"What is it?" He pressed his voice growing louder.

"When I killed that Telemarine solider, his last words where: long live Caspian X." I told him my voice wavering slightly. Peter visibly growled and pulled his arm out of my grip, I sighed and walked after him . The doors to the court where pulled open for us by two minotaurs who bowed there heads as we walked though, as soon as we entered I could feel Peter's anger radiating of him as he set his eyes on Caspian. Susan, Lucy and Caspian sat on their thrones. Caspian's was placed outside my throne where he sat listening to Susan make a point to the rest of the council. But all conversation stopped when Peter and I stormed in. Everyone rose in there seats, mainly to bow but they didn't seem to notice the blood dripping from Peter's wound and my head yet, which was now giving me a headache. There is always a big table in the room for plans to be laid out and debates held we walked around it and as we did Peter spoke.

"12 Telemarine's Just tried to assassinate myself and King Edmund." He started the anger and darkness in his voice evident.

"What?" Caspian exclaimed and stood up as did Susan. We both neared our thrones and I sat down heavily in mine, the whole court looked in disbelief.

"Peter, thank god saved my life before I was about to be slaughtered by the soldiers but what I want to know is how did they get into our kingdom!" I snarled angrily.

"Edmund your injured." Caspian replied quietly to my small outburst but I ignored him as Susan spoke up. I couldn't even look at Caspian right now especially if it was him that has caused this, I knew that assassination attempt was meant for Peter not me.

"Wait how did they even get to your chambers?!" Susan asked worriedly. Peter rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"I think I know, it was an inside job." Peter growled slightly.

"Peter did you leave any alive?." Susan asked gulping, I knew she hated talking about the dead in front of Lucy.

"I'm not sure.." Peter replied and moved his hand to his side which thank god only I noticed. "Glenstorm, Olivia. Go check the High King's chambers..if any are alive bring them to the cells instantly.." Susan ordered, they both nodded and left the court quickly.

"Inside job? Are you sure?" Caspian asked his voice wavering slightly.

"Positive." Peter replied and hissed in pain slightly which caught Lucy's attention.

"Peter, are you alright?" She asked her voice sweet like Susan's.

"I'm fine, Lu." He replied shortly dismissing her instantly.

"Susan get Edmund checked over by the healers. Now please. Caspian stay here. Everyone else out please." Peter ordered sternly even when he was mad he manners where impeccable. I was about to protest but he shot me that look that just says "don't even think about it." I sighed and got up, my head pounded against my skull and I shut my eyes slightly as Susan guided me out of court her hands resting on my shoulders.

Peter's POV.

My side throbbed and so did my fists, I looked down at my spilt knuckles from the fights and sighed, I looked down at my shirt, blood slowly creeping it's way though that I had covered with my hand. I tried not to focus on the pain but the task at hand.

"Caspian. I want you to know something." I started trying to remain calm because seeing them nearly kill my brother or capture him made me absolutely livid.

"Peter, I didn't do it. I didn't rally those men I swear." Caspian cut in before I could get any further.

"Then how do you explain. "Long live Caspian X." ? Huh?" I nearly shouted feeling the anger rise in me. "I swear I don't know!". Caspian yelled back the panic in this voice rising.

"Edmund was nearly dragged off to god knows where and your telling me you don't know anything!?" I yelled standing up to face him ignoring the pain that ripped though my side.

"I don't know anything! I would never betray this kingdom!" Caspian yelled back pleading.

"Why shou-" I started but I was cut off by Susan's entrance to the court though the heavy double doors.

"Peter enough!" She yelled and moved to stand beside her new love interest Caspian. I Couldn't help but roll my eyes and snarl.

"You don't have any evidence that Caspian was part of this." Susan said calmer as Caspian slightly wouldn't meet my gaze. I sighed frustrated but understood, she was right I didn't have any hard evidence and I do trust Caspian.

"I apologise Caspian, Sudan is right I have no evidence against you. I know you wouldn't betray this kingdom, after all you have fought by my side faithful in battles, so I am sorry." I apologised sighing heavily feeling light headed.

"No hard feelings, I could see why you would think I could have something to do with it." Caspian said and nodded understandably.

"Thanks for understanding." I replied and he smiled back at me.

"How Edmund?" I ask changing topic as Susan sat down on the table facing me, I collapsed back down on my throne suppressing a moan of pain.

"He's…okay..they are just giving him some stitched to be sure. But nothing major." This calmed my nerves slightly.

"Ok good." I nodded taking in a deep breath as the last of the adrenaline wore off.

"Edmund already told us about ur wound so don't even bother saying ur fine. Go get checked out now." Susan quickly put in and I held my hands up in mock surrender.

"I'm going, I'm going." I replied walking out of the court and I heard small suppressed laughs from Caspian and Susan as I limped out slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

Edmund's POV.

The dark rooms presence was brought into light as the heavy wooden doors opened wide, I pushed my aching body up into a seated position as I saw who was stumbling though the door supported by Glenstorm.

"What did I say about not pushing yourself?" I joked when I saw how my beloved brother was leaning heavily into the noble centaurs side.

"Shut it Ed." He snarled back but I could hear the humour in his voice, fawns from around the room rushed to his side along with a few other animals. I noticed Glenstorm sigh as they laid him down very carefully on a large bed across from mine, the large centaur walked over to by beside and huffed.

"He needs to take better care of himself." Glenstorm spoke solemnly, I nodded in agreement which sent the room spinning slightly.

"He Just wants to protect everyone." I replied and watched as they worked on his wounds.

"I know he does, that might be his biggest downfall in battles to come.." He says looking across the stone floor at Peter's still form.

"I'll make sure it's not..I swear." At this Glenstorm smiled down at me.

"I know you will." He replied, I slowly swung my legs over the side off the bed and slowly stood up, the room only spinning a few times. I soon felt a firm hand on my shoulder.

"King Edmund that isn't wise, you need to properly recover." Glenstorm raised an eyebrow. I still felt the urge to go to my brother but Glenstorm was right, I needed to recover.

"Your right." I sighed and slowly lay back down on the bed, a decision I was happy I made as the soft sheets welcomed me.

"Just keep and eye on his Royal pain in the ass, I know how he gets when he has to rest." I smirk and Glenstorm laughs.

"Don't worry sire, I will keep him under control." He chuckled back. I smiled and felt the strong undeniable pull of sleep pulling me under, my eyes slipped closed and I let sleep drag me down.

I squinted against the morning sun that poured though the window onto my face, I opened my eyes fully and I remember what happened ; I carefully reached up to my forehead and felt no more bandages there. I sat up glad to feel no more sickening dizziness, I looked around the room and saw someone else sitting up in the bed across from me. I instantly could see who it was, Peter. His brow furrowed looking at some plans, he drew something frantically on the map as I smirked.

"Do you ever stop?" I said smirking and reached over onto my bedside table to drink some water that was waiting for me. I heard him laugh slightly.

"Someone's got to." He smiled back not really taking his eyes off what ever his was working on.

"How long was I out?" I asked and drank some cold water, grateful for the soothing feeling it gave my dry throat.

"I'm not sure, all night though. About 13 hours?" He guessed looking up.

"Damn..sorry I fell asleep." I replied putting down the goblet of water.

"Don't apologise it's what your body needs." He smirked.

"Speaking of which how are you feeling?" I asked cautiously, he sighed.

"I'm ok I guess, just worried about the kingdom. Some of the telemarines where still alive and our going to be interrogated soon, so i-" I laughed slightly then composed myself.

"Peter that's great but I meant, how is your body feeling?" He smirked and put down the map to one side.

"I'm bashed up, in pain, but I'm alive." He smiled, I mocked a surprised gasp.

"Peter Pevensive, telling the truth?!" I joked and laughed, I saw a small smile play on his lips, I was satisfied with that. I pulled back my soft sheets and stood up slowly, the sick ,dizzy feeling no longer present. I smiled to myself and pulled on some proper clothes, I grab some more water and looked at the old ornate watch on my wrist, breakfast would be being served about now.

"You feeling up to breakfast bro?" I asked and watched as he slowly got out of bed, his chest was bare and I could see patches of gauze over where the deep stab wound lay on his bruised skin.

"Sure." He replied and pulled a loose fitting shirt over his head with only a few winces of pain.

"Susan, should be pleased to know we are both alive." I chuckled as did Peter as we began to leave the room, before we left I noticed something. Peter turned and grabbed Rhindon and attached the sheath around his waist, I gave him a quizzical look.

"I can fight well with my fists, but having a sword by my side makes it a hell of a lot easier." He smirked to which I rolled my eyes and smirked back.

"Let's just go ,I'm getting hungry." I said walking out the tall wooden door, he was quick to follow and walked by my side. As we stalked though the high stone hallways of our great castle, people eyes followed us as if locked on our position but that was nothing new. As we entered the huge dining court we where both instantly swamped by Susan and Lucy, even Caspian was there to offer a nice remark.

"Come eat." Lucy smiled cheerfully and grabbed Peter's hand pulling him gently towards his chair at the massive dinning table, I smiled and took a seat next to Peter in my usual spot. I tuck into the incredibly fluffy pancakes that await me, I pile fruit on my plate and just drive in. I am vaguely aware of the conversation that is going around but am not really paying attention until I hear my brother start talking about the Telemarine situation. I glanced over to Susan as she began to speak.

"We haven't started to question them yet, we decided to wait for you both." She says straightening up in her seat, Peter nods approvingly.

"Thank you. We need to start questioning them soon before they have a chance to come up with an escape plan" he begins.

"Good idea, should I go down their now?" Caspian joins in,

"Yes Go now, I will join you shortly." Peter replies, Caspian nods and leaves the table heading for the direction of the dungeons.

"Pete, I don't think it's a good idea for you to integrate yourself." I interjected questionably.

"Edmund, If I do this myself then they see that their meaningless attack really did nothing and that I am strong still." I nodded respectfully picking up that he really wasn't in the mood for an argument over something so petty. With that he pushed back his chair and left in the same general way that Caspian did for the dungeons. I sighed.

"There isn't much point in me going after him right?" I mused glancing at Susan. She returned my sigh and drank from her golden goblet, as I she carefully placed her cup back down I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Well would you mind going with him?" I shot her a quizzical look and she then hastily followed up with "it's just I'm worried if peter sees Caspian involved in any way, our dear brother would not hesitate to ring him though on his sword." As she finished I saw Lucy place a hand on hers for comfort. I sighed and pushed back my chair and stood.

"I fear you may be right Susan." I called back as I left the royal dinning room, I walked Briskly towards the dungeons. I saw the large wooden door with two warrior centaurs stationed outside.i didn't even have to open my mouth to say anything, they opened the doors wide and I nodded my thanks to them both ,as I walked though. I kept up my fast pace as I descended down a steep set of stairs that led to the dungeons. The ground evened out as I entered the first corridor of dungeons, along ether side of the hallway where dungeon cells,I saw that nobody occupied these ones as I moved towards the second set of descending stairs. As I reached the second floor I noted that these cells where all walled and had large wooden doors, no windows, the most secure. I saw one cell at the bottom of the corridor which was open, all I could hear was the sound of someone rapidly punching. I quickened my pace, fearing I was to late, but relief washed over me when I saw Caspian tall standing in the doorway. He turned towards me as he saw me approach, he forced a smile as I came to stand beside him. I looked in the dark cell and saw one of the telemarine soldiers bound ruffly to a chair, I saw my brother pounding on this mans face hard enough it made me wince. I saw this poor mans blood dripping down his chin, Peter paused drawing his bloodied fist back.

"Wanna talk now?" He practically growled and I swore I saw the man shake in fear. He held his tongue a stayed deadly quite, Peter snarled and brought his fist down harder this time and again I swear I heard the crack of the mans jaw breaking. One of the telemarine men who was chained in the corner, whimpered. I watched this dark haired man closely as Peter brought down his fist again, striking the soldier once more causing him to groan in pain. The man in who coward in the corner let some tears slip.

"Peter." I called and my voice seemed to pull him from his stupor of blind pain and rage. I nodded my head toward the man in the corner and peter sneered.

"You can help your friend if you tell me who you are working for…" I watches as peter moved away from the man in the chair and stalked over to the man in the corner. A quick glance at the limp shell of a human in the chair was enough to make me feel sick, his face didn't even look like a face anymore it was so bloodied and beaten.

"You can make it all stop." Peter said gently. "Just tell me." He finished and waited for this mans response, he got nothing. I saw Peter get up and make his way over to the body in the chair.

"You can Thank your friend for this." He uttered as he raised his bloodied fist once more, ready to strike.

"Wait!" Came a strangled cry from the corner. "Thiazides!...we are working or Thiaz." Peters head raised at this, but kept his fist raised. I stepped more into the room and looked at the coward.

"Who is Thiaz..?" I asked. I heard a sigh from behind me.

"My uncle." I turned to Caspian who had his hand on his forehead, massaging his temples. I heard peter had let the man drop to the ground as he released the bindings holding him up.

"They have had enough for today." Peter sighed still angered from the mans persistence. He moved quickly from the room and I ducked my head out of the cell to see him leaving back up the long staircase a limp slightly in his step. I took Caspian's arm and pulled him from the cell, his seemed dazed and confused. I called the guards and ordered the men to be placed in different cells so they couldn't speak to one another. They nodded and carried out my orders as I lead Caspian away from the dungeons. As we reached the top of the last staircase Susan was nervously waiting, we barely made it out the doors before she enveloped Caspian in warm hug.

"Where is Peter?" I asked Susan. She pulled away from Caspian.

"He said he needed to clear his head, I saw him head down to the stables." She replied taking Caspian's much larger hand in hers.

I turned on my heel and jogged down a long staircase to the courtyard, I passed though an archway that lead to the stables. There is saw Peter mounting his huge white steed, his glinting sword on his hip, he took up the reins and urged his horse forward.

"Peter!" I called running towards him, but I was to late and he sped away towards to the woods, I cursed under my breath and sprinted to my stable where my magnificent dark house stood ideally waiting for me. I opened his stall and he came trotting out quickly sensing my urgency. I grabbed a satchel that hung inside his stall and slung it on, I mounted him as quickly as possible. I swiftly urged him on and he let out a neigh, he surged forward and I gripped the reins tightly and carefully pointed him towards the woods, on the same path peter had ridden on. We galloped fast down the path and I kept my eyes searching for Peter, we urged my steed on faster as we rode along the path though the woods. Not long later the woods started to lessen and the path soon ran out into an open mass of land, a wide swallow river running along side it. I gently pulled on the reins and my horse slowed to a gentle trot, I desperately searched for my brother until I saw up ahead a big tree standing by the river. There I spied Light, Peters noble steed, standing under the shade. I spurred my dark stallion onwards and we came to a halt beside Light who was munching on grass.

"Peter?!" I called out as I dismounted.

"I'm here Ed." I heard a soft voice reply from the other side of the tree. I walked around the large base to find peter sitting, leaning against the bark. I sighed heavily and dropped down beside him. We stayed in silence for awhile, until I decided something need to be said.

"You alright?" I asked looking across to my left at my brothers downcast face.

"Yeah yeah, im fin-" he began but I sighed heavily and cut him off.

"Please don't lie with me Pete." I replied, I saw a small smile play on his lips.

"Your right, I'm not ok, honestly." He breathed out leaning his head back onto the soft bark of the large oak tree.

"Tell me what's on your mind brother." I replied and moved into a position so that I was sitting on the grass across from him. I watched his chest rise and fall at first he said nothing, all that could be hear was the gentle rush of the water going by.

"It's just…I thought it was going to be all , over once I killed Miraz. I thought it would be bring the kingdom peace when we had won….but then this." I watch as his head drops to his bloodied hand.

"Pete, I know it's hard…really I know it is..but we have to keep going." I sigh trying to hide the concern from my eyes as he meets them with his own blue orbs and nods slowly.

"Yea Your right, I need to stay strong…for the kingdom." He finishes, a small smile pulling on his face. I reach for and my hand comes to rest on his shoulder.

"You can do this-" I started.

"No, We can do this." He ended smiling and his shredded hand went onto of mine and squeezed gently,I returned his smile with one of my own and nodded.

"We can do this." I replied grinning, but it soon fell when I truly saw how bad the damage of his fists where. I quickly took of my satchel from where it hung loosely over my shoulder and began rummaging for medical supplies, that I knew I had packed.

"Peter give me your hands now." I practically heard him smirk and move slightly so his hands where outstretched on his knees. I found everything I need and laid it out in front of me on the grass, I also took out a water bag I had filled always just in case. Gently I took one of his wrecked hands into my own.

"This is gonna hurt I'm sorry." I said softly and watched as he jaw clenched and he nodded, I poured some of the water directly onto the worst areas and credit to Peter he barely made any sound. I carefully wiped away the blood from the deep cuts on his knuckles. I took out fresh and dry bandages from my bag and took his right hand, which was definitely the worst out of his two fists, in my hand. I gently rapped the soft white bandages around his knuckles then down around the rest of his wreck hand, I made sure I applied a thick layer of bandage so it would add some protection. I turned to his left hand and wrapped it up similarly to his right.

"Your all set." I finished with a deep sigh.

"Thanks Ed." He replied weakly his head leaning back against the ruff bark of the tree. There was a long pause where all that could be heard was the sound of the rushing water beside us.

"I am always here okay brother?" I said after awhile and Peter met my eyes and smiled.

"I know you are."


	5. Chapter 5

three days later*

Peters POV.

I watch from a window in the throne room as the sun slowly sets, this sparks me to yawn..I only just realise how exhausted I really feel, my whole body feels like lead weighing me down. I try to pay attention to what the others are discussing about the information gathered from the interrogation of the telemarine soldiers which I have been leading over the past few days. I'm vaguely aware of Edmunds concerned gaze that he has been casting over at me for the past 15 minutes. I force myself to sit up straighter at the large table and engage with the conversation.

"We need to send a search party to do a reconnaissance mission around the area where the Telemarines say there base is." Susan suggests worry in her voice as she points to the large map cast across the wooden surface of the table.

"But what if it's a lie and there is no base there and they are waiting for us to leave to then strike." Edmund answers back quickly and I smile to myself thinking that he always has been the better one tactically out of us.

"King Edmund does have a point, their answers where weak and not well constructed, what if they are sending us into an ambush." I speak up and say finally feeling more awake and engaged.

"We have to try what if they where telling the truth." Susan replies raising her voice a little, I see Caspian place his hand over hers to calm her a little, he is successful as she takes a deep breath.

"Why not a compromise then?" Lucy pipes up from her chair, she has been mainly silent during this conversation apart from now.

"Go on Lucy. What do you suggest?" I ask gently and we all listen intently.

"Well..what if Edmund and Caspian go to check out the area with other warriors from the army just in case and Peter and Susan stay here to protect Cair Paravel in case something does happen?" Lucy suggests and I feel worry growing in my chest.

"It's a good idea Lu, but I don't want Edmund going in case something really does happen." I try to hide the concern and worry in my voice for my brother, I hear Edmund sigh.

"Peter, I'll be fine I swear. Plus I will have Caspian with me." I sigh heavily and wince because of my still healing injures.

"I guess your right..just be safe…" I reply not making eye contact.

"Of course we will brother." Edmund replied reassuringly.

"So it's settled then, we will leave at dawn tomorrow." Caspian says smiling that we have come up with a solution.

"Ok meeting adjourned." I get up wincing a little and biting my lip as I leave the room, I know the others are watching me as I leave back to my chambers. I walk briskly just wanting to go to sleep in my large bed. I come to my chambers and my door is opened for me by one of the guards and I nod my thanks as I go inside. My room is bathed in golden light from the setting sun as I remove my shirt, I move over to a mirror and check my wounds, the area over my ribs is still purple and black but I know they will take a while to heal. I carefully peel back the gauze around my lower abdomen where the stab wound was, all I see is the tight stitching and I feel reassured that at least that is healing well. My shoulder is still bruised but isn't as sore, my fists are healing nicely as well and I smile satisfied. I pull on my pyjamas bottoms made out of soft silk I leave my shirt off because it's a tad warm in my large room. I lay down and the warm bed practically pulls me down as I lay my head back on the mountain of pillows and I let out a long sigh relaxing finally. I let my eyes close and I let sleep take over…

I slowly open my eyes because I feel a warm blissful heat on my skin, I see the beautiful morning sun covering my face and chest in orange light as I wake up. I slowly get up wincing slightly knowing Edmund and the search party would have already left for the wooded area where the Telemarine base supposedly is. I pull on my clothes for the day wincing slightly, in minutes I have left my room and I'm headed to my office at the top of the palace. I head up the stairs and I pass many staff and they all bow even they know they don't need to, I smile. I go inside my massive office and I walk to the window which has the most beautiful view of Cair Paravel. I sit down at my large desk made neat and tidy by my one of my assistants, in the centre is the new work I need to do for today so I sit down and I begin to open the first document when I hear a knock at my door, without getting up I call "come in." I look up as Susan walks inside I notice immediately by the way she is playing with one of her rings that she is worried or nervous.

"Hey Susan, you ok?" I ask concerned and I offer her a seat, she sits down in front my desk looking even more concerned but I can tell she is trying to hide it.

"I'm just worried about Caspian and Edmund, I mean what if something happens to them?" She asks worried and a little upset.

"I've been worrying about them as well, but they will be ok. Edmund and Caspian are both strong fighters should they need it and it's a only a recon mission not an attack." I reply trying to calm her even though I'm really worried and concerned myself.

"I know but Pete what if it is an ambush?" She ask and I can tell she is close to tears so I get up and I just hug her, wincing a little but not letting it show. I stroke her hair and I hear her sniff a little.

"It's gonna be ok….I wouldn't of let them go if I didn't think they could handle it." I say softly In her ear, she gently pulls away and wipes her face of tears.

"Your right I'm being silly." She replied sniffing a little.

"No your not-" I am cut of by Glenstorm bursting into the room I sense his panic and urgency.

"Excuse me sire, but it has been spotted by the guards on the west side of the boarder what looks like thousands of Telemarine soliders headed this way." I feel my blood boil and my aggression spike up.

"It was a lie.." I growl and I go to my window and I can see in the distance a black mass slowly getting closer.

"Glenstorm how long do we have until they reach Cair Paravel?" I ask urgently walking back to him, he takes a second to think.

"About 2 hours sire." He replies still urgent.

"Get the army ready and send a bird to Edmund and tell him It was a lie and to return as soon as they can." Glenstorm nods and gallops from the room.

"Susan go get the archers ready." She nods but turns me before she is about to leave.

"Pete..be careful." I nod and she runs from the room also.

1 hours passes*

I take a deep breath as I mount my noble steed Light and lead the army out from Cair Paravel and to the fighting flat planes where we will meet the Telemarine army in the middle. As I ride at a fast walk, I make sure my armour is all on correctly which it is, of course it is I'm just nervous because this reminds me way to much of the first battle with the white witch, I shake the thought from my mind and just focus on riding and the battle ahead. We reach the battle planes and stop the army on the higher ground and I wait for the telemarines to emerge from the woods.

Edmunds POV

We are approaching the area where the telemarine base is said to be when a Narnian Eagle flies over head and lands on the neck of my horse. The eagle looks panicked and I actually know this eagle personally.

"Bolt what are you doing here?" He ruffles his feathers .

"Sire, you need to return to Cair Paravel now. This was a lie told by Telemarine prisoners, the rest of the telemarine army is leading a strike on Cair Paravel as we speak, High King Peter has lead our army out to meet them for battle." My heart sinks as I hear what the eagle is saying, I see Caspian's jaw drop in worry and surprise.

"Thank you…lead the way to the battle field now bolt." The eagle nods and takes to the skies as Caspian and I turn around and gallop our horses after the eagle.

Peters POV

I see the Telemarine army slowly emerge from the woods are form their army formation of several long lines, whereas our formation of the arrowhead starting with me .i see their leader Thiazides on a large black bear at the back of there army and I know this will be over when I kill him. I take a deep breath and pull on my sliver shinning helmet, I pull out my sword and I hold it high above my head.

"FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!" I yell out loudly and my army roar back and we charge forward as do the telemarine army. I have my sword held out as Light gallops forward fast and the whole army follow me down the hillside to meet the telemarine army. Getting closer and closer. I ready my sword to strike. My strong army meets theirs and I drive my sword into a large monster as Light rides though and into the army bashing and trampling people as I fight from my the back of my horse.

Edmunds POV

Hours have passed since we were given the message about the war and we are still not there yet. I'm worried and frustrated that it's taking us so long when my brother and sister is fighting so hard and I know nothing. I see bolt fly back down to us as we walk our horses up a hill and get to the top. My breath is stolen from me forcefully as I see the battle taking place down below. My eyes desperately search for Peter, I see Light in the middle of the battle field facing off against a large black bear but Peter isn't on his back, I feel concern shiver down my spine. I look closer and I see Peters fighting a larger man they are circling each other and then striking, I turn to Caspian.

"Who is that man Peter is fighting."I point in the direction since the whole field is just a sea of black and white and different colours. I watch as Caspian gulps a little.

"that is Thiaz my Uncle…" Caspian replied quitely, I turn back to watching the battle, I relax a little as I see Susan away from the fighting firing arrows along with the other archers.

"We should go around the back of the army and attack from behind." I suggest getting ready to ride back down and then around.

"Good idea." Caspian replies and follow me as I ride down the hill and then around the back of the woods and ready to attack from behind.

6 hours pass*

Peters POV.

My body aches in pain but I don't have time to think about it, I have been fighting Thiaz for I don't know how long but the sun is beginning to set. I parry his long lunge and I kick him hard in his ribs and I take advantage of him stumbling back and I drive my sword into his shoulder, causing him to yell in pain and I smirk, finally I'm getting somewhere. He lunges his shield hard into my face and my helmet came off a long time ago, I feel blood run down my cheek. I pull my sword from his shoulder and we continue to fight over and over again. I kick his knee aggressively which makes him kneel and I don't hesitate as I drive my sword down and into his chest. I hear his scream of agony echo around the battle field and I pull out my sword. He collapses to his side and wheezes his final breaths.

"Rot in hell Peter." He chokes out along with mouthfuls of blood and I just smirk.

"Oh you will first." I stab my sword though his forehead for good measure and his body goes limp. I wrench my sword out of his head and I let out a shaky breath. I look around me and watch as the Telemarines try to flee but the my soldiers chase them down and soon there is no alive Telemarines left. I put my sword back in its sheath and I notice as Light walks over to me and nuzzles my chest. I pat his fur and whisper out weakly now feeling all the pain from the battle combined and now creeping back.

"Good boy."

I see vaguely in the distance coming over the hill and down onto the battle fields the medical carts, I see if I squint Lucy holding her cordial close to her and riding to the most injured. I hear horse hooves coming from behind me and I reach for my sword ready to strike.

"Woah woah easy Brother it's just me." I look up and Edmund gets off his horse beside me and I relax seeing him alive and somewhat ok.

"Thank god your ok." I hug him tight to me finally letting my body relax more. He seems taken aback at first but the Quickly returns the hug with equal strength.

"Of course I'm ok, I'm more worried about you" Edmund replied and slowly pulls a away but keeps one arm around my back, I'm not sure why.

"You did it Peter you killed him." He adds smiling and looks down at Thiazides's bloodied corpse. I shake my head and I quickly regret it as my vision swims dizzily.

"No brother, we did it." I smile weakly which causes him to frown.

Edmunds POV:

"Let's get you to a medical cart ,come on." I say my worry increasingly growing as I see Peter sway on his feet a little and I pull him closer to me, to help take some of his weight.

"No there are people who need it more now.." he replies weakly. I sigh knowing he is right. My shoulder throbs a little but I mainly escaped the battle unscathed apart from a few cuts.

"Ok fine let's get you back on your horse and back to Cair Paravel but then you are getting checked." I say sternly and he nods. I help support some of his weight and I help him get back on Lights back who remains perfectly still for Peter. I watch him carefully mount and he seems ok but I know he really isn't. I mount my dark steed and slowly ride along side Peter as we lead the rest of the army that doesn't need medical attention back to Cair Paravel, soon after we start moving the medical carts which have collected all the injured follow behind us. I cast one look back to the battle field and I relax seeing only Telemarines solders on the field. Everybody seems happy we won but also exhausted the battle was short but hard. Soon we reach Cair Paravel and I smile relaxed when I see the castle and town still standing like nothing had happened.

an hour passes.*

I felt sick to my stomach when I helped Peter out of his armour all I saw on his skin was wounds and blood, that's when I called for help..I was then pulled from the room and now here I am outside his room once more waiting to be able to go and see him. I have already been checked for my wounds which were all pretty minor apart from tissue damage on my shoulder, which is now in a sling. I see Susan and Caspian walking this way, Caspian in normal clothes once more and you can see bandages stitching out from the gap in his shirt but I'm glad he is not to badly injured. Susan looks pretty much unharmed apart from a bandage around her wrist where I assume she sprained it.

"How is he..?" Susan asks arriving the door her hand entwined with Caspian's.

"I don't know but when I was with him he didn't look to good." I reply sadly leaning against the wall by peters door.

"I wish I was there sooner.." Caspian says the sadness in his voice evident.

"There was nothing you could of done ...ether of you." Susan replied to Caspian's sad comment. Susan seemed to notice Caspian's skin pale and him look a little weaker.

"Come on love, let's get you back to bed." She slowly leads him away then calls back to me.

"Send for me when he is awake!" She calls as she walks Caspian back to his chambers.

"I will!" I call back and watch as they walk away down the corridor. I wait for awhile longer until the door slowly opens and the main doctor who is a fawn, comes outside and the rest of his medical staff leave and walk down the corridor.

"King Edmund before you go in I would like to inform you of his current condition." The doctor says speaking softly and calmly and I nod.

"Go ahead." I reply.

"Ok well first High King Peter sustained many wounds which luckily we have managed to stable. He took a sword though his abdomen, more broken ribs, dislocated shoulder again, bad muscle damage to his side where he was also gashed badly by a sword, knee dislocated and then broken, a stab wound in his lower chest luckily not to deep, broken knuckles as well. Bad muscle strains and several smaller gashes as well as a nasty concussion. He is stable but at one point we did consider using the cordial but luckily we didn't have to. I have to warn you he must not leave that bed , he needs to recover. He is resting now." The doctor explains and I try to keep up, tears prick my eyes as I hear about his wounds.

"Thank you so much Doctor." I manage to stutter out and I go inside his chambers feeling like my heart is beating out of my chest. It's a dark and candle lit inside the room and I close the door behind me. I make my way over to the chair beside his large bed. I gaze at my brother..his chest and abdomen covered in bandages and gauze, I gently take up one of his bandaged hands in mine and I stroke his hair away from his face.

"God Pete..you really shouldn't push yourself." I sigh and I hold his hand to let him know if he can even hear me that he isn't alone and that he is safe.

"I know but somebody has got to do the work." I hear a weak voice mumble from the bed and I smile and watch as my beloved brother slowly cracks a smile.


End file.
